Control Issues
by Adobo-chan
Summary: [FujiRyo Oneshot] Ryoma is forced to stay with Fuji while the rain stops. There, they argue about cacti placement, Fuji's 'powers,' and the rain. This leads to Ryoma pondering as to whether the tensai could control the weather, as well as Ryoma himself.


AN: My first shounen-ai! I have been bored and I've wanted to do something like this for a while. I think I'm falling into thise craze but I do love het pairings too. I guess I'm just looking for something new. My friend is probably shaking her head in dismay (she's a bit of a homophobe when it comes to fanfiction) but I have no problem with it. Therefore, please enjoy the one-shot.

Dedication: **Ujikofuda**, my Imouto-chan, who has converted me to this shounen-ai/yaoi fandom. It's her fault that I'm into this stuff. So, just because I love you, here you go.

Summary: Fuji/Ryoma. One-shot. Ryoma is forced to stay in Fuji's apartment while the rain stops and they argue a bit about cacti-placement, Fuji's ability to control any situation, and the rain. This leads to Ryoma pondering as to whether the tensai could control the weather and Ryoma himself.

Disclaimer: All rights reserved.

_Control Issues_

The heavy pounding of water upon the roof of the complex was steady, even though they were on the twelfth floor, which was a good four floors below it. The usually busy streets were empty, except for the many puddles littering them. Everyone was inside, either content to be away from the rain or extremely irritated at the fact that they were stuck inside.

For Echizen Ryoma, it was the latter.

He had gone to a tennis facility to do some solo training indoors, only to find it closed for maintenance. Of course, he had taken the bus to get to it since he found this one by recommendation of Tezuka, who he held in high regard as well as trusting his judgement on anything tennis-related. But the sprinkle that had touched the bus's sides and began to wet the streets, about an hour before, was now drowning the city. Public transportation had been put on hold. He was left with the choice of walking home and never making it back alive, or staying some place.

With reluctance, he did try some hotels, who were willing to accomodate him, as well as any other strays. However, he had to turn down the offer when he noticed some women eyeing him not too far away, while others whispered of the tennis player. He did recall, in a distant part of his memory, that Fuji-senpai didn't live too far away. So he decided to go find the apartment he had remembered, for some strange reason.

He blamed his presence in Fuji's home on temporary insanity.

So you could only imagine what Fuji's face was when he opened the door to find a soaked Echizen, whose eyes narrowed and almost bearing fangs. Actually, you probably could see it since he wore the same smile and closed eyes, just his raised brows showing any surprise or confusion he had. He gestured in the wet cat with a silent greeting, as he shut the door and went to find something Ryoma could dry himself with.

Bringing out his clothes and a towel, he offered them to the peeved-looking Echizen. It wasn't Fuji that he was angry at, not yet at least, but he couldn't help his irritation at his uncomfortable state. He took the things with a small smirk and nodded, before going to the bathroom to change. He had missed the first two tries before he found it, but it went fine. He did learn that Fuji had the strangest places to put a cactus. He understood the window and the table but in the shower? Wouldn't it drown?

"Mada mada dane, Fuji-senpai," Ryoma said as he stepped out from the bathroom and back into the living room. The smiling man turned to him and tilted his head in question."You put all of your cacti in random places. One day someone is going to sit on one and sue."

"Sou da ne?" he replied when his kouhai sat down on the couch, drying his hair with the green towel in the process. "How could they? It's not my fault if they failed to notice it. Besides, why would someone sit on a window sill or in a shower stall?"

Eyeing his upperclassman with a _'You're not seriously trying to get me to buy that' _look, he countered, "It would somehow 'magically' appear and it would have something to do with you. It always does."

"Saa... But why would I do such a thing? What do I have to gain from someone else's pain?" he asked innocently, which made Ryoma glare at Fuji. That almost honest look was tainted with the fire of blue eyes that peaked slightly beneath his eyelids. Whatever rationale Fuji had said was now disqualified, due to the fact that this man was also known as a sadist by everyone who dared to say his name.

Without much ado, Ryoma replied, "Amusement."

A light laugh. "Do you really think so?"

His blue eyes were half-lidded, almost lazily against his face. They watched him with a glazed look, caught between not caring and somewhat amused. Then again, when it came to Ryoma, Fuji was always entertained. He was, after all, as strong a person as he was a tennis player. Not a tough nut to crack, unless one of Inui's juices were put to the test, which would turn the brat against almost anything he held dear.

"I do," Echizen said with a nod, placing the towel in his hair once more to dry his mix-colored locks. "You're the only person I know who could be on the other side of the world and still find some way to cause so much trouble that it affects your target, even with such a distance. You can contort and control the world as you like and it's disturbing."

His blunt explanation was ended with Ryoma's golden gaze coming up to meet the other's blue one; his hand was connected to his towel still, which was secured to his hair. Fuji met his with opened, cerulean eyes that flashed menacingly. He had always hated that look. Whenever Fuji had that glint, it meant that he had found a target to torment and the gaze was a warning. And, unfortunately, that gaze was glued to Ryoma's, who looked away with a frown. Now, not only was he stuck with the genius, he was stuck with the genius who had just reverted back into _Sadist Mode_.

Nothing could save him now.

But Fuji didn't reply. He merely watched Echizen, his eyes closed this time. His serene smile, which unnerved more than it should, was on his face again. The look was still showed signs of mischief because, after knowing Fuji for this long, it meant he was thinking of ways to get his current victim. Ryoma held back the urge to leave the building, regardless of whether or not he would make it out of the storm alive. Instead, he sat in his place and offered that they do something to get their minds off the storm. Maybe some television or a game of some sort.

"I'm afraid the power's been knocked out and will be for the rest of the day, maybe longer. The entire complex is staying lit with the back-up generator and I don't think it's going to hold out much longer."

Then, as if on cue, the lights went dim and there was only darkness. The large window that let in a varying amount of light was the only substance that allowed any glow. Making a small sound of surprise, ('He probably faked it,' thought Echizen with a small snort) the older man walked to the kitchen to retrieve a flashlight and a few candles. It would be nice to have some idea of where he was going and know where Fuji was, since he had no idea what the genius was planning.

But then he heard a crash.

"Are you all right, Fuji-senpai?" asked Echizen, noticing the fact that he sounded disinterested even though his friend might have just hurt himself. But the thought of Fuji and his ability to take whatever was thrown at him was reason enough to not worry. He seemed to be capable of everything and anything he wished to know and understand. A disadvantage to others but a positive trait that had helped the man in more situations than one.

"Hai," he called out as he seemed to be sweeping something in the kitchen, the telltale scrapping of the straw against the tiled floor. "I dropped a candle in its glass holder. I'm sorry for the little shock."

He could still hear the broom against the floor but Ryoma chose to ignore it. If he went in, he'd probably step on something and that would just be more of a mess. So he sat in silence, the pattering of the rain and the rushes of strong wind still travelling across the city were heard with the occasional swish of the broom. However, that reverie was disturbed by a slight curse from the room that Fuji was cleaning. Ryoma could barely make out the words but figured that Fuji had stubbed himself on a piece of glass. In this kind of darkness, he wouldn't be surprised it he stepped on a large chunk.

Deciding he couldn't leave his caretaker, for the time being, to shred himself on glass, Ryoma took a pair of slippers near the door and walked to the lone room. He watched the ground, which was slightly lighted by a candle on the floor as well as the kitchen window above the sink, just opposite of him. He dodged the larger pieces but didn't worry too much of the smaller ones. He saw Fuji resting near the sink and had a water bottle spilling over his finger. Since there was no power, the water wouldn't run onto the cut he had gotten while picking up the pieces he could hold.

Sighing irritatedly, Ryoma stalked to the tensai's side, who had properly aided his hand by closing up the cut somewhat with cold water, his infamous grin still on his face. He looked over to his right, noticing the younger man even before he came to his side. Ryoma, although generally uninterested in people's remedial hurts and pains, took his senpai's hand in his own to inspect it in the little light. The gesture had stunned Fuji slightly but he never wavered. He stared to the dark clouds and rushing waters, who didn't even notice the change in Fuji's eyes. It was the fact that they were once again open and that same glitter was tickling his irises.

"Ne, Echizen?" he spoke softly, though the wonder boy never looked up to inquire. "Isn't rain a great thing?"

"Che," he snorted, looking away from his friend's hand for a second and looking at him. "What's so great about it? It's just a bunch of water trying to bring people down."

"Now that's not true." A chuckle. "Rain brings prosperity and new life to the world. People seem to be enraptured by it because it allows people and things to prosper. It's an element that soothes things of age and gives birth to the new. It cleanses the world of its sins and allows us to fix our taken-for-granted land. We grow up a little, everytime we come across it."

"You're too optimistic, Fuji-senpai. Rain is only so good in small doses. If there's too much, then things will die and be destroyed because there's too much of it, like now. Other times, there isn't enough which makes people panic and causes them to do things that are insane, like kill people in hopes that some god will give them the 'gift.' It's too much trouble for something that doesn't seem to know when we've had enough."

His argument hung in the air and neither said a word. Fuji watched the younger prodigy with slanted eyes, his amusement in Ryoma's opinion wasn't hidden. Instead, the dark-haired man refused to meet the eye contact and continued to watch the sudden pulsing of blood escape from Fuji's finger. He noted the bandaid on the counter and took it in both of his hands. He opened it and placed the covering over the reddening patch. He was unaware of Fuji's smile as he placed his head in from of Ryoma's.

"But, Ryoma," he purred softly, feeling his hand fall to his side. He knew Echizen was trapped betwee the corner of the counter and himself, which made his smile all the more amused. "Doesn't the rain bring the most delightful surprises?"

"Such as?" he asked, trying to see if he could put more distance between the two of them. But, to his dismay, Fuji had secured him tighly to the wooden counter, his head bowed since he refused to meet the older man's eyes. He could feel the irritating interest that clung to that evil power he had nurtured, even before Ryoma could remember him having it.

"Hmm..." He wound his arms around his companion, noting that, even with his milk-intake at such a young age, he was still a bit smaller than him. It pleased the sadist greatly to know he could tower over his smaller partner with ease, even if he resisted, though futile it would be. The grinning tensai sighed, and said, "The little, wet kitten who knocked on my door today."

Ryoma's head shot up from its tucked position to look up at the tensai. He glared, narrow eyes sparking with annoyance, due to the comparison that Fuji made to a feline. In his clouded judgment, he forgot about Fuji's game and the trap that he had set in the process.

Fuji won.

His lips were surprisingly sweet, lacking the incredible spiciness that he had suspected. He was soft, melding well against his body. Feeling the curving of the older man's lips was bothersome but easily forgotten when he felt a satin hand brush against his neck playfully before clinging to his hair, holding him closely. The other hand was not so innocent, however. It took its time running itself down his back and up again, repeating the route dangerously slow. Ryoma could feel the need for more contact, the need for less teasing, but this was Fuji. He always played by his own rules.

A chuckle escaped parted lips, his tongue tasting gasping ones. Fuji tasted that breathe with his own, proud in his ability to make his ex-teammate squirm in equal desire. He pushed passed parted lips and tasted him wholly, enjoying the tangy flavor he stole from him, while Echizen held back an uncharacteristic groan. If Fuji knew what you wanted, he was willing to give you more but only if you'd reacted to his ministrations. He wouldn't give the sadist that kind of pleasure but it was becoming increasingly difficult. No one had ever touched him quite like this, taking away all his strength, only enough to keep him standing.

But, the more Ryoma resisted, the more Fuji knew it was working. He'd break down his defenses and take everything, just for him. He never liked sharing, it had never been his forte, and he wouldn't make an exception now. If anything, he wouldn't allow anyone near Ryoma after this. He had always known that the boy was insatiable once you got a taste of him, but to experience it was something else completely. He drank in all of the essence that the younger man had to offer, and then some. His hands had wandered dangerously along the contours of his body, occasionally brushing lightly against his skin.

The gasps and sighs that passed his lips were beyond his control. Ryoma's face had turned itself upward, trying to restore the air supply in his lungs. However, the constant caresses were impossible to ignore. His eyes were barely open and, even though they were, he couldn't concentrate on anything but his body. Damn the sadist and own body. It seemed as if it was turning on him too, in favor of the very pleasurable actions. One hand hand gone under his shirt to lightly touch his lean figure, both a gift and curse from God. Although it solved his need for Fuji's feel of skin on skin, his body now arched away and towards the hand that traced along every curve of him.

The sweet hum that Fuji let out as he kissed the juncture between Ryoma's shoulder and neck was beginning to irritate Echizen. He was almost always dominant in what he did, no matter who or what he was put up against. But, when it came to Fuji, everything in reality was gone and it was all about him. The silk tongue that brushed against every nerve and nuzzled his pulse, while his lips took pleasure in tasting everything from his earlobe to his collarbone. No, Fuji would always be in constant control when it came to Ryoma. Not to mention that Ryoma would never allow someone else to take him over so completely like this.

And never again would Fuji let someone even try to.

However, time had to resume its place and the day had to go forward. If it was up to Fuji, then time wouldn't have started ever again and he would have taken his little kitten, over and over again. Time would let him have his moment, just not now. Instead, Fuji pulled away, his breathing matching his counterpart, which was ragged as well as tinged with a bit of contentment. Ryoma's hands had been clutching the tensai's shirt, none too gently, but had finally let it go as they dropped to his sides. He leaned his head onto the fair-haired man's chest, too happy that he had someone to support him.

Fuji eased him out of his comfort space, unfortunately, and faced Ryoma with his smile. He took in the grumpy look that mirrored his grinning one and kissed his kitten's nose in apology. As he did so, he looked over at the storm outside and smiled as it cleared under his gaze. Echizen, although a bit drained, noticed the stare and watched as the sunny weather surfaced from nowhere.

"Maa, Ryoma," he said, walking out of the kitchen and dodging the few pieces of glass that were still present, as the other followed in a daze. "I think it's best if you go home now. You need to rest..."

He usually would have said something rude but he knew that Fuji wasn't quite done, nor was he in the right state of mind to do so. He took his tennis back and placed it on his shoulder, making his way to the door. His senpai followed, watching as Ryoma toed his shoes on and went to the door. He unlocked it and was about to open it when Fuji pushed it shut and leaned his body against Ryoma's, keeping the door from opening.

"Which reminds me," he began, his breath heady against Ryoma's ear. He held in the groan that wanted to get passed his lips again, but swallowed it as Fuji spoke again.

"Remember to take a nap. I'll be at your apartment to drop off your clothes and finish what we started."

He relieved his weight from Echizen's back as Ryoma turned to him with narrowed eyes and a confused look. It only earned him a chuckle and chaste kiss against his lips, as the sadist opened the door like nothing had happened. He closed it when Ryoma had started walking down the hall, a combination of emotions on his face. He'd probably run into a wall if he didn't catch himself, and the thought made Fuji Syuusuke grin a little more.

_I'm serious Ryoma,_ he thought silently, gathering the clothes that needed to be dried for his younger lover. _If you're not completely rested, I may have to take you without a fight. You don't want to be stuck on the bottom _all_ night, do you?_ Another wide smile.

_Where's the fun in that?_

**The End (kind of...)**

* * *

AN: Wow... I haven't written a one-shot in a while and I've _never_ written shounen-ai. I hope everyone enjoyed, considering this is my first attempt. Please let me know if I should try doing other pairs. There will be no sequel, just in case anyone was wondering. I can't do lemon. It scares me a little bit. Well, please review and let me know. I hope this didn't suck too bad. Thanks! 

Much love!


End file.
